When I Find You
by Basmathgirl
Summary: Donna doesn't remember the Doctor anymore; can't remember. But sometimes a familiar photo she found calls to her.


**Characters:** Donna, Wilf, Sylvia (mentions the Doctor)

**Warning:** this ficlet contains gaping plot holes.

**Summary:** Donna doesn't remember the Doctor anymore, but sometimes she holds a photo.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything here, not even the photo of David Tennant.

**Picture Prompt:** using a screencap made by **beachy_geek** used to illustrate this story.

* * *

**When I Find You**

.

Wilf contemplated Donna and sighed. She was doing it again; looking at that photo that had lain hidden in her luggage. Gawd knew who had put it in there, but she had often pulled it out to look at again and again.

The weird thing was that she had never shown Wilf the picture up close, had always held it at arm's length out of reach, so that he couldn't see it properly with his fading eyesight. Of course he had pretended he had seen it. He had even made noises as though he approved. Whatever he had done, it had made her happy by doing so, and she had sat hugging that photo frame for hours.

"What you got there?" Sylvia suddenly asked Donna as she stood just inside the doorway. "Is that a photo of a man?"

Sylvia stepped closer to Donna who instantly tried to move the photo away from inspection. "Yes, it's erm… it's just a photo, Mum."

"I can see that! But who is it, Donna? You're not stalking someone, are you? You're not normally this secretive," Sylvia remarked. The words 'or this loopy' seemed to hang in the air between them, and Donna blushed with embarrassment.

"He's a friend," Donna meekly defended herself. "No one special…" A horrified expression suddenly slid over her face as she kept her gaze on the photo within her hands. She knew that wasn't true; he was more than special. He meant the whole universe to her and she had forgotten him. If only she could remember his name.

Lost in her thoughts, Donna didn't notice Sylvia edging increasingly nearer to have a peek at this precious photo that kept her daughter enthralled. Squinting at it she let out a gasp of shock.

"Dad, it's him!" she blurted out before she could help herself.

"Him?" Wilf forced himself to move off his chair and near enough to catch a proper glimpse. "Oh!" he stuttered out. "It's his lordship."

Donna's face was scrunched up in pain as she felt her head being assaulted by something. "Who?" she faintly asked as the agony seared through her being. The effort of keeping her head upright became too much but fortunately her body dipped forward rather than backward, causing her forehead to land on the cool glass of the photo frame.

_And then you forgot,_ an extremely soothing and calming voice told her as she held her head in place using the frame.

In the same way as the pain had arrived, it withered away, leaving her tired and calm. Without looking at the astonished faces of her mother and grandfather, she placidly stood up as though in trance and headed for the stairs.

"Are you okay, Donna?" Sylvia anxiously asked.

"I'm feeling tired. I'm just going to lie down," Donna replied in a monotone. She turned and continued on her way to her bedroom. Once there, she placed the photo carefully by her bed and laid herself down on top of the duvet. Within a minute she was sound asleep.

Up on the landing both Sylvia and Wilf peeped in at her before quietly shutting the bedroom door.

"What do you think is going on, Dad?" Sylvia whispered to Wilf.

He shrugged nonchalantly as he tried to accept the status quo. "I don't know, except he's still watching over her. Don't worry, love. You know he wouldn't have let her keep it unless it would help her."

Sylvia glanced forlornly towards Donna's bedroom door. "It's just… she seems so lonely when she cuddles that photo."

Wilf patted her on the shoulder. "Because she is. Our girl was better with him, and perhaps this is the only way she can be."

Sylvia nodded her acceptance of that, and they both headed back down the stairs to let Donna finish her healing sleep.

.


End file.
